


All the little things again...

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Protective Erik, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cuba, Erik becomes aware that he's paralyzed Charles. He goes back to the Xavier's mansion and helps his friend learn how to do the little things again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findgraves/gifts).



> For [misspepper42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misspepper42/pseuds/misspepper42), who gave me four amazing prompts so chosing was a bit heartbreaking ! But I finally chose the one where Erik helps Charles for his rehabilitation, because I'm a fan of the manga "Real" and I always found it great that X-men had a canonically disbabled character as a protagonist. Also, [Appropriate boundaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/432651/chapters/732901) by [Yahtzee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee) is one of my favorite Cherik fanfic.
> 
> So, here we are ! I give you Erik helping Charles learning how to get out of his bed again.  
> The first version was full of Angst, but then my beloved friend As. told me that since Erik was back, Charles should be more hopefull than depressed - and god was she right !  
> Since I can only draw, I couldn't give you a whole story - but I hope I put enough little details in the picture to help your imagination make up your own :)
> 
> Thanks a lot to As. who is amazing at brainstorming and Al. who is the best beta in the world. Yeah. At least.

[>TUMBLR LINK](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/105110411822/all-the-little-things-again-done-for-the-secret)


End file.
